


The Decision to Fall

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 316: Vacuum. Set during ‘The Time of Angels’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Decision to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 316: Vacuum. Set during ‘The Time of Angels’.

River can’t imagine not being able to do this. Not being able to make the choice to fall, knowing that she’ll be caught.

She flings herself away from immediate danger into the vacuum of space, knowing there’s no real danger for her _there_. She doesn’t even have to gasp for air. He steps in at the exact moment that she needs him to.

She falls onto him, catching how shocked that makes him look, and knows immediately that for him it’s once again early days.

Yet even now, he’s always there for her. Even if he doesn’t know why yet.


End file.
